RN Worlds
RN Worlds is the events that had taken place on the 13th of October 2012 and onward. Setting In a universe of countless worlds, plenty of stories unfold in the eyes of many. A boy named Phantom, otherwise known as Daniel, one day splits apart, and each part manifests itself into a being. The two main elements split apart from Phantom, light and darkness, both taking their own forms. While Phantom's heart rests within his light side as well as his conscious, he'll need his dark side to be complete. With the help of his friends and allies he will do everything he can to make things right again, and rid of his many clones. Story Introduction "Another one down!" Phantom thought to himself. He had just defeated another one of his various clones, leaving no more than three more; the manifestation of his stupidity, the manifestation of his feminine side, and the manifestation of his dark side, aka the big bad one. Phantom looked down the edge of the mountainous platform he was standing on. He carefully jumped off and glided down, where his friends BJ and MP were waiting. The two congratulated him on his victory and then decided to plot out the next defeat. "So... who to eliminate next?" Phantom asked. "Hmm. How about Digit, aka the manifestation of stupidity?" suggested MP. Phantom thought for about a second and then vetoed the idea. "Digit may be stupid, but he's unaware of who, or what, he truly is. Defeating him will come with the most guilt." replied Phantom. "Well...," BJ started talking, "we can't just take out Dark Phantom yet". "Yeah, so that leaves..." Phantom slowly started to speak. "63 Alt, aka the manifestation of Phantom's feminine side." MP said as he finished Phantom's though. Phantom nodded. The numbers of clones were lowering, and it was starting to feel worse and worse eliminating them, some of them were totally innocent. "Anyways... we better return home to Randox City now. We can plot out the fateful elimination of 63 tomorrow." Phantom concluded. That night, Phantom snuck out and took care of 63 quick and on his own. He had trouble sleeping that night. Phantom woke up in the morning from a bad night of sleep and went to go meet up with his friends again to take care of Digit. They set up a plan. First, they lead Digit into going to another world, and trapped him there. His friend Swagmaster was with him the whole time. The two came from the world of Deeia, as did their friend Lectro. Phantom and his allies revealed themselves to Digit and Swagmaster. MP was just getting ready to end Digit before Phantom stopped him. Digit jumped back in fear and screamed like a little girl. Phantom said that eliminating Digit wasn't the only way to get rid of him... but that he could banish him to another world with his powers. Digit started to worry and freak out, and Phantom slowly told Digit who he was; a manifestation of someone's stupidity. Digit then started to cry and beg to let him stay as he fully faded away. Swagmaster said he wanted to be with his friend Digit no matter what the cost, so Phantom banished him as well. Both of them were sent to In**st Land. The three friends were waiting around for about a minute and then Phantom decided to speak up about Dark Phantom, their last opponent, just as he shows up. The three are shocked that he managed to find them where they were of all places, and after a long cryptic talk, Phantom reveals that he started to merge themselves together when he first showed up, and reveals he's another clone of Phantom himself, Light Phantom, but that he contains the real Phantom's heart and conscious while he's imcomplete to protect him. Light Phantom tells BJ and MP they must never tell Phantom of the events that just took place, or about his dark and light forms, as well as his clones and Digit being a manifestation of his stupidity. Light and Dark Phantom finish merging and Phantom comes back, once again conscious and self aware. Phantom asks what happened since his head feels fuzzy, and MP just told him he got hungover from some drugs so he forgot everything that just happened recently. Later that night, the three were still hanging around that world, which was actually Digit's place, unknowing to Digit himself. Phantom started questioning why they were there, and if Digit would find out or not, and then made a joke about Digit being dead, which to MP replies by saying Digit is gone. Phantom asks what he means, assuming he meant Digit died, but MP tells him that he means Digit was sent to another world called In**st Land with Swagmaster. Phantom facepalms and goes to save him, but BJ and MP try to make him change his mind, but fail and they get dragged along. Phantom, BJ, and MP look around for a while until they find Digit and Swagmaster. A barrier prevents Digit from leaving which Phanton questions, but Digit keeps telling Phantom it's his fault for banishing him here in the first place. Phantom thinks Digit is just being stupid so BJ and MP play along and agree so Phantom doesn't find out the truth of what happened. After a while, BJ comes up with an idea to destroy all the in**st stuff to see if that destroys the barrier. Everyone starts destroying things until a bunch of zombie in**st shippers show up. They all lost their brains from looking up in**st. After all the zombies are defeated, Dark Phantom appears without explanation. BJ and MP worry and Phanton questions who he is. Dark Phantom believes that Phantom is Light Phantom playing dumb, and tries to get Digit to help him defeat him, but Digit says no and sticks with Phantom, even if he did banish him. Eventually, Phantom remembers everything, such as being split up, what Light Phantom did when he was in him, and not being able to know about what happened. BJ and MP escape as Dark Phantom continues talking, and just before he makes a strike at Phantom, Phantom escapes with Digit. Nobody knows what happened to MP or Swag at this point. Back at Digit Domain, where BJ, Digit, and Phantom escaped, a serious discussion is held. Phantom reveals to Digit who he truly, truly is and that the world they're in belongs to him. Digit develops a hate for Phantom and gives him a little warning, and tells him he better watch his mouth or he will never talk to him again. Phantom calls Digit a recolor after this and Digit banishes him from Digit Domain. BJ and Digit have a small talk and BJ tells Digit a bit more about who he truly is, and Digit decides from that moment on, now that he's self aware of who he really is, that he'll try to be worthy of living. -To Be Continued- People Main *Phantom R *Dark Phantom *Digit The Hedgehog *Bowser & Jr. *MarioPhineas76 *Swagmaster9000 *Light Phantom *Lectro Worlds *Randox City *The Dark Empire *Digit Domain *Deeia *In**st Land Music File:Cave Story 3D music - Main Theme (Website Version 2)|Phantom's Theme File:NiGHTS Journey of Dreams Music NiGHTS and Reala Theme 2|Dark Phantom's Theme File:Metal Sonic (Remastered) (Too Much Bass) - Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II Music Extended|Digit's Theme File:Dragon Quest IX OST - Verse of Prayer|Light Phantom's Theme Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R